Tears of the Morning Star
by volpe-de-fuego
Summary: Mamoru meets a mysterious girl who is the epitome of purity and innocence. But even a rose has its thorns, and there’s more to this girl than meets the eye…a lot more. Discover the true story of Nemesis and unravel the secrets of this new stranger...
1. Prologue, Recap

**Extended Sypnosis: __**Mamoru meets a mysterious girl who is the epitome of purity and innocence. But even a rose has its thorns, and there's more to this girl than meets the eye…a lot more. Want to know the real events surrounding the attack on Crystal Tokyo? Was the Death Phantom really destroyed? Dive into a world of Darkness & Light to discover the Nemesis Family's true story and unravel the secrets of the mysterious woman… 

_Okay, I don't really have a name for this fanfic yet, but as I type it up, I'm sure I could think of something. Before I continue, I would like to say that I am neither responsible or affiliated with the creation or contents of "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon" in anyway. "Sailor Moon" is the beautiful work of the extremely talented and creative Naoko Takeuchi. The only characters I claim are the ones I created for this fanfic: Yuria, Princess Amethyst and her other forms. I'd list them all but I don't want to spoilt the story for you all Anyway, the characters I just mentioned are mine, so don't take them (grr...)_

_I'm a big fan of two groups of villains from the Sailor Moon series: the Black Moon Family and the Amazon Trio. This is my tribute to the family of Nemesis, and it takes place not too long after their (ahem) "destruction" in Sailor Moon R, but before the events of Sailor Moon S. I would like to point out that this is my very first well-thought-out serious fanfic; I have been working on this story and my OC since middle school, and now I have finally perfected everything. It's been a great journey! Any criticisms, comments, questions, yadayadayada are welcome! Oh yeah and run-on sentence-haters, beware! Okay, so I hope you like it and enjoy :) _

_**Tears of the Morning Star**_

_**Prologue**_

___** Recap **_

The universe is a beautiful yet very mysterious and dangerous place. Adorned with stars and the home of countless galaxies, the universe holds unknown histories and many secrets. The galaxy we live in, the Milky Way Galaxy, contains a celestial chain known as the Solar System. In it are nine known planets that orbit around the Sun, a massive star of flame. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and last but not least, the beautiful blue planet Earth. For thousands of years, we humans have thrived and prospered on Earth, blessed with beautiful seas, green valleys, and the resources necessary to sustain life. However, it is because of these things that Earth and its treasures have been sought after throughout the years by many manifestations of evil. These malevolent beings often descend to our blue planet in the form of demons, yet they can appear as humans as well, blinded by greed and suffering from the unquenchable thirst for power. But as long as the Sailor Soldiers are around, evil will never cast its shadow for too long. The Sailor Soldiers are champions of Justice and the sworn protectors of the universe, led by the virtuous Soldier of Light, Sailor Moon. 

Orbiting Earth is a rock we know as the Moon. Long ago, the Moon also had its own civilization, known as the Moon Kingdom, ruled by the gentle Queen Serenity. Like Earth, the Moon Kingdom was also very prosperous, and Queen Serenity led her people during a peaceful time known as the Silver Millennium. But this age of tranquility was shattered. War and destruction befell the Moon Kingdom, leaving it forever destroyed. With her last breath and the feigning power of the sacred Silver Crystal, Queen Serenity sacrificed herself to restore the lives lost in the war by sending their souls to Earth to be reborn. Among those who perished that fateful day was Queen Serenity's daughter, Princess Serenity, who would be reincarnated on Earth as Tsukino Usagi, a clumsy crybaby with a big heart. Little did Usagi know that later, she would take on her destiny as Sailor Moon, one of the sworn protectors of our universe. During her quest, Sailor Moon will be joined by many other Sailor Soldiers of different planets and galaxies, each with their own special abilities and powers. Though they all share the same fate as guardians of the Earth, they will later discover that Sailor Moon is, in fact, Earth's future queen, Neo Queen Serenity. Throughout the years, Sailor Moon and her Soldiers have vanquished many forms of evil, always succeeding in the end and triumphing over the darkness. One of these battles involved the cursed inhabitants our Solar System's mysterious tenth planet...

At first, Pluto was thought to have been the last planet of the Solar System. However, scientists believed that because Pluto is too small to have any great influence on the orbit of Uranus and Neptune, a tenth planet must exist. Previously named "Planet X", Nemesis was discovered only because of its erratic orbit and the enormous amounts of negative energy it was emitting. A group of young rebels dwelled on this planet; they were known as the Black Moon Family. For reasons still quite obscure, the members of this clan rebelled and attacked the laws of Crystal Tokyo. As a result, they were banished from Earth to the cold and distant moon known as Nemesis by the rulers of Crystal Tokyo, King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity. For many years, while residing on this desolate planet, the Black Moon Family contemplated an attack on Crystal Tokyo, each member fueled with his/her own thoughts of revenge, power and greed. Once they launched their attack, Earth was nearly reduced to rock and ash. Nothing was left standing except for the Crystal Palace, which managed to sustain the damage caused by the Black Moon. With their powers aligned, the members of Neo Queen Serenity's court incased the palace as well as their Queen in a protective and indestructible shield of quartz crystal, forcing Serenity to fall into a state of dormant sleep. Realizing that they can't touch the palace or Neo Queen Serenity of the future, the family of Nemesis devised a plan to travel back 1,000 years in time in order to attack and destroy Crystal Tokyo of the past, before the reign of Neo Queen Serenity. When they were successful in travelling back in time, the Black Moon invaded Earth, disrupted the balance of peace there and sought out to destroy Sailor Moon and her Soldiers.

A little girl named Chibiusa was able to travel from the future to Earth of the past to try and find Sailor Moon so she can save her mother (Neo Queen Serenity) and Earth's future. Chibiusa is actually Sailor Moon's future daughter, Small Lady. Later, it was discovered that an even more malevolent being known as Wiseman was manipulating the minds of the Black Moon Family all along. With the negative powers of the infamous Black Poison Crystal in his skeletal grasp, he waited quietly and anxiously behind the scenes, pulling the strings and brainwashing everyone for his own personal gain. This eventually led to the downfall and demise of the Back Moon Family, save the evil Wiseman. As soon as he was certain that every member of the Black Moon Family was destroyed, Wiseman finally revealed his true form to the universe: the Death Phantom. He then unleashed his evil powers and launched a powerful attack against Sailor Moon and her Soldiers. But with the combined powers of the Silver Crystals of the past and future, Sailor Moon, Small Lady and the Sailor Soldiers unleashed an even greater attack against the Death Phantom and destroyed him. With the past safe and the future restored, Small Lady returned home safely and the Sailor Soldiers were able to restore peace to the universe once again.


	2. Chapter 1, Resonance

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Resonance**_

Gusts of icy wind and crystalline shards sweep across a flat of pure rock, creating a haunting wind chime effect that echoes across the barren wasteland. On this planet, there is no sign or stir of life anywhere. It's as if it's very own soul had been sucked out. All that remains of it continues to hang over its former body in the form of ethereal mists of violet. Dead trees creak under the windy winter weight, bits of frost clinging to the shreds of decaying wood. Bleach gray silhouettes of their naked branches reach up like demonic claws to the empty sky. 

In the center of this cursed land lies a valley of castle ruins. Rubble, not made of any granite or fine stone, but of an entirely different substance, lies scattered around for miles. Purplish black, crystalline and soaked in an unspeakable evil, it's a material fortunately not found anywhere else in the universe. The same ghostly purple essence hovering across the planet reeks heavily here in a thick fog of poisonous radiation. Wisps of violet light and smoke shoot from deep abysmal trenches, stretching out like spider's legs from the ruins. At times, a gush of hot steam will escape the trenches with an echoing screech. It's a bathhouse from Hell. Boulders of black rock lay like massive tombstones all across what seems to have been a courtyard. Extending for yards across the large field of rubble are skeleton trees that never knew the pride of foliage endowment. Some of the naked trees protrude through the rocky surface at slanted angles; others lie like fallen soldiers defeated in the wintry battle of this planet. Massive roots, as if disfigured by an anti-nature, protrude grotesquely from the ground.

The castle ruins consist of several cracked walls, housing dusty rooms and holding up slabs of roofs that still manage to remain intact. A shattered floor of dark green glass lies stretched out for yards and a disarray of various items and debris litters the ground. Pieces of what used to be fine furniture lie broken in pieces across some kind of dining room. Hanging by a few shreds to the racks of very large broken windows are the remains of formerly fine fabrics. In almost every direction, stalagmites of crystalline ebony stick out from the ground. At the center of the castle ruins is what's left of an elegant throne room. The most frightening remnant of these ruins, however, lies right before the former seat of power.

A hole, about a meteor's diameter in size, lies wide open like a mouth ready to swallow anything nearby. Reeking with the smell of smoke, blood and death, the hole is fenced in by filth and blood-soaked vines. Stains of deep ebony stretch out from the circumference, as if from a massive fire that used to burn from within long ago. Descending from the hole's mouth is an odd staircase disappearing into an abyss of endless black. A faint glow can be seen for a split second at the bottom, but the shadows below are quick to overtake the light, like a hawk snatching its prey. A tangle of sludge, sharp metal and strange wires overgrown with thorny vines cover the walls of a long corridor. Faint currents of purple electricity travel like swift spiders along twisted wires adorning the corridor and into a chamber cell. Cold chains blanket the floor, stretching to a far corner covered in shadow.

Hiding amidst the darkness and tangled in chains is the grotesque figure of a demon. Shaking violently, the demon's tattered wings threaten to break off with each tremble. Underneath a mass of filthy hair, the demon's sorrowful eyes open, slicing through the darkness with their unearthly white glow. The demon opens its mouth full of jagged teeth then lets out a horrifying yet heart-wrenching shriek that echoes for miles. As the sound of the demon's cry dies, a sinister laugh travels across the dead planet of Nemesis…


End file.
